This present disclosure relates to reducing the resonance in a power distribution network.
Power distribution networks for integrated circuits contain inductive and capacitive components. When a circuit connected to a PDN switches on or off between different operating points, the sudden change in the circuit's load current can excite resonance in the inductive and capacitive components of the PDN. Thus, circuits connected to the PDN fail to achieve their specified performance until after the resonance settles out, which results in a waiting time needed by the circuit. Such waiting time limits a variety of parameters associated with the circuit, such as “wake-up” time from a circuit to switch from “sleep mode” to normal operation and latency on bus turn-around in bi-directional data buses.